


Осенние эксперименты

by erlander



Series: Осенние вихри: цикл [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, Illusions, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Соуске был творцом, был мастером, умеющим преображать существующую реальность и создавать новую по малейшей прихоти. По сути он был маленьким богом. Эта мысль позже приведет его куда-то невероятно далеко... но не сейчас.Сейчас прихотью лейтенанта пятого отряда был Хирако.





	Осенние эксперименты

Занпакто Айзена, Кьёка Суйгецу, не был всесилен. Да, он мог успешно скрывать мощнейшее реацу своего хозяина, мог морочить голову другим капитанам о том, что у Айзена занпакто водного типа, мог делать Соуске незаметным для окружающих, но...

Он не мог делать иллюзию шинигами. Сколько бы Айзен ни бился, у него не получалось сотворить более-менее похожее на даже простого рядового. Материя через пару минут стекала кипящей массой, вызывая у Соуске острые приступы раздражения и настойчивые ассоциации с этим новым офицером у Киске, который мог превращаться в гадостную жижу. Навык, конечно, чрезвычайно полезный, но Соуске не собирался творить со своим телом такую мерзость.

Айзен пробовал делать иллюзию знакомого человека — и да, этот опыт был несколько успешнее предыдущих, но иллюзорная Саругаки-фукутайчо тоже просуществовала немногим больше пятнадцати минут, и то — иллюзия рябила, а лейтенант выполняла приказы Соуске медлительно и неправдоподобно.

И тогда Айзену пришла в голову довольно остроумная мысль — совместить иллюзию и реальность.

* * *

Возвращаясь в свою комнату после службы — а лейтенанты обладали такой роскошью, как отдельные апартаменты — он не спеша переодевался в простую одежду, снимал очки и зализывал волосы назад, чтобы они не мешали работе. Выпив чаю, он раздвигал дверцы маленькой кладовки, зажигал свет и начинал работать.

На полу в комнатке на прозрачной клеенке были аккуратно разложены разные-разные вещи: болтики, винтики, крепления, шурупы, мотки лески, куски пластика и ваты... Несмотря ни на что, Айзен умел работать и умел быстро учиться тем вещам, которые ему могли понадобиться. Вот и сейчас Соуске без особого труда орудовал сложными инструментами, которые не испугали бы разве что шинигами двенадцатого отряда. 

Каждый день он работал до самых поздних часов, оставляя себе совсем чуть-чуть времени для сна. Каждый день его пальцы осторожно перелистывали страницы нужных книг, бережно собирали разрозненные части целого воедино... 

Соуске был творцом, был мастером, умеющим преображать существующую реальность и создавать новую по малейшей прихоти. По сути он был маленьким богом. Эта мысль позже приведет его куда-то невероятно далеко... но не сейчас.

Сейчас прихотью лейтенанта пятого отряда был Хирако.

* * *

Над манекеном капитана Айзен работал крайне щепетильно. Он нашел в Руконгае девку с похожими длинными волосами, убил её и отрезал красивые локоны, хотя у Хирако они были красивее. Он украл у Шинджи его эфирное масло с запахом, почему-то, чайного дерева, которым капитан пользовался вместо парфюма. Наконец он достал меч, по форме и цвету рукояти напоминающий меч Хирако, и аккуратно вложил в пластмассовую руку. Он не знал, зачем сделал ещё и меч, если сам эксперимент касался только создания псевдоживой иллюзии.

Он вообще не знал, почему именно Шинджи.

В процессе работы над моделью он проникся каким-то нездоровым увлечением к капитану. Он жадно ловил оттенки глаз Хирако-тайчо, чтобы потом подправить иллюзию, когда надо. Он присматривался к светлой щетине, которую, не вглядевшись, и не заметишь на щеках капитана. Он искал маленькие родинки на шее и руках капитана и позже трепетно переносил их на словно бы покрытую воском поверхность пластика.

И когда наконец Айзен почувствовал, что время пришло, хватило просто ничтожнейшего усилия, чтобы манекен Шинджи вполне правдоподобно приподнялся на локте, хмуро протер уже не стеклянные, а совсем живые глаза и недовольно протянул:

— Пожрать-то есть чё, Соуске?

* * *

Айзен из любопытства ничего не приказывал псевдо-Шинджи. Соуске сидел в середине комнаты, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и следил за деятельностью капитана. Тот бурчал, спотыкался и пинал разбросанные им же самим инструменты по комнате. Периодически он что-то некультурно чесал и бросал на Айзена злые взгляды.

Он был такой живой и самостоятельный, что это было страшно, хотя до полного сходства ему не хватало духовной силы капитана. И почему он двигался без приказов Соуске, тоже было непонятно. В этом-то и заключался весь смысл проблемы, вставшей перед Азйеном, стоило ему решить предыдущую.

— Почему ты не ждешь моих приказов? — поинтересовался он наконец, когда псевдо-капитан от скуки полил цикломен на подоконнике из масленки.

— А с хули? — резонно ответили ему. — Я ж твой капитан, как-никак. Это ты мне подчиняешься и все такое. И вообще, будь любезен обращаться по уставу.

Хирако отбросил масленку и вооружился отверткой, фехтуя ей на манер шпаги.

— Тогда что вы тут делаете? — Айзену было интересно, можно ли было узнать особенности иллюзии, задавая ей самой вопросы.

— Я? — Шинджи на мгновение задумался, а потом хмыкнул. — Живу вообще-то. Не помнишь, что ли?

Соуске всерьез начал вспоминать, по какой причине Хирако живет у него, а потом раздражено нахмурился. То, что он обманул сам себя и начал воспринимать иллюзию как реальность, означало, конечно, то, что иллюзия удалась на славу. Но она настолько походила на настоящего капитана, что это пугало.

Меносы его побери! Досадная слабость. Надо, наверное, было делать не Хирако-тайчо. Но тогда бы он не работал над манекеном с таким усердием.

Но неужели для каждой иллюзии придется прикладывать так много усилий? Этого не может быть. Должен быть какой-то секрет, который он ещё просто не узнал.

Вот псевдо-Шинджи точно знает, в чем дело, Соуске был уверен в этом. Это знание у иллюзии где-то внутри, в подсознании, которое надо вытащить из неё.

Как это сделать, Айзен пока не знал.

И поэтому он решил просто плыть по течению.

* * *

Спустя пару дней сожительства с псевдо-Хирако у Айзена начали мелькать кое-какие мыслишки. Раз Шинджи — плод его фантазии, его работы, то и действует он по большей части так, как Соуске хочется. Не полностью, конечно, ведь у псевдо-Хирако всё-таки характер настоящего Шинджи, но какие-то мелочи он делает бессознательно, например, без затруднения заваривает любимый чай Соуске или даже не помышляет о том, чтобы выйти на улицу, что могло бы привести к катастрофе. 

Он действует так, как надо Айзену, но при этом это выглядит нормально, естественно. 

Это было невероятно хорошее открытие.

Соуске по-прежнему ничего не приказывал псевдо-Шинджи, а тот ничего и не спрашивал. 

Что было, в принципе, логично.

* * *

«Неужели я этого хотел?» — думал Айзен, когда Шинджи нетерпеливо водил языком по его шее, иногда задевая чувствительные места пирсингом. Его длинные пальцы гладили поясницу, массировали ямочки над ягодицами и снова поднимались вверх по спине, невесомо проводя по лопаткам. Соуске расслабленно позволял ему все эти безумства, не заботясь тем, что сам он абсолютно голый, а Хирако одет.

«Это не Хирако», — поправил Айзен сам себя, позволяя горячим губам целовать себя. Помнить об этом было невероятно трудно... Да и зачем было это делать? Можно же обмануть себя ну хотя бы на несколько минут?

И когда Соуске по-настоящему _поверил_ в капитана, в небо ударил ослепительный столб реацу.

Эксперимент был завершен.


End file.
